Races
Warcraft III has provided lot Races, These an example, the Type of Races from Aikatsu will be applied. Human The noble warriors of humanity employ both a strong military and powerful magics in the defense of their shining kingdoms. Both knights and wizards fight side by side on the field of battle against those who would threaten the sanctity and peace of the Alliance. Although the Alliance has all but fallen apart, the valiant citizens of Azeroth and Lordaeron have once again taken up arms against the enemies of humanity. This Race gives you Pop Type, but some different Units has included Types. Orcs The Orcs, who once cultivated a quiet Shamanistic society upon the world of Draenor, were corrupted by the chaos magics of the Burning Legion and formed into a voracious, unstoppable Horde. Lured to the world of Azeroth through a dimensional gateway, the Horde was manipulated into waging war against the human nations of Azeroth and Lordaeron. Hoping that the Horde would conquer the mortal armies of Azeroth, the Burning Legion made ready for its final invasion of the unsuspecting world. This Race gives you Cute Type, but some different Units has included Types. Undead The horrifying Undead army, called the Scourge, consists of thousands of walking corpses, disembodied spirits, damned mortal men and insidious extra-dimensional entities. The Scourge was created by the Burning Legion for the sole purpose of sowing terror across the world in anticipation of the Legion's inevitable invasion. The Undead are ruled by Ner'zhul, the Lich King, who lords over the icy realm of Northrend from his frozen throne. Ner'zhul commands the terrible plague of undeath, which he sends ever southward into the human lands. As the plague encroaches on the southlands, more and more humans fall prey to Ner'zhul's mental control and life-draining sickness every day. In this way, Ner'zhul has swelled the ranks of the already considerable Scourge. The Undead employ necromantic magics and the elemental powers of the cold north against their enemies. This Race gives you Cool Type, but some different Units has included Types. Night Elves The reclusive Night Elves were the first race to awaken in the World of Warcraft. These shadowy, immortal beings were the first to study magic and let it loose throughout the world nearly ten thousand years before Warcraft I. The Night Elves' reckless use of magic drew the Burning Legion into the world and led to a catastrophic war between the two titanic races. The Night Elves barely managed to banish the Legion from the world, but their wondrous homeland was shattered and drowned by the sea. Ever since, the Night Elves refused to use magic for fear that the dreaded Legion would return. The Night Elves closed themselves off from the rest of the world and remained hidden atop their holy mountain of Hyjal for many thousands of years. As a race, Night Elves are typically honorable and just, but they are very distrusting of the 'lesser races' of the world. They are nocturnal by nature and their shadowy powers often elicit the same distrust that they have for their mortal neighbors. This Race gives you Sexy and Cute Type, but some different Units has included Types. Category:Races Category:Features